


Good Intentions

by thegirlwhoactually



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adrinette, Badass Alya Césaire, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, I love this show end me, I swear, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Kind of a sickfic, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Sickfic, a bunch of fluff, but ANGST, everyone is a big dork, ill be honest, just a bunch of love, ladrien, lots of love but pain as well, nalya, no one dies everyone lives, sick!Marinette, sick!chat noir, some violence and hurt/comfort, teenage heartbreak, try to keep up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoactually/pseuds/thegirlwhoactually
Summary: When Marinette tells Chat Noir they can never reveal their identities, she didn't realize just how hard that would turn out to be. With a certain leather-clad chat stopping on her balcony every night after she gets sick, she finds it harder and harder to keep her civilian and hero personas separate in front of him. When she accidentally hurts Chat's feelings as Ladybug, it's her responsibility to fix him as Marinette, and little does she know, as she fixes him, she's breaking herself. Only after a dangerous Akuma attack does she realize her own feelings, but will it be too late?**I'll change this description as the story develops, for now I'll just apologize for how horrible it sounds, but trust me, once I get the swing of the story going I'll fix this mess.**





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction and my first story on AO3! Usually I work on other platforms, but I'm considering working here more because this seems to be the largest platform for fanfiction, and that's what fanfiction is for, sharing your stories with other fans and readers who want to see the same material as you! So please, if you enjoy this story, leave a rate and reply, I'm always happy to see comments and suggestions!~

When Marinette woke up, it was to a pounding head and a sore throat. Groaning, she stuffed her head under her pillow to muffle the sound of her alarm, but, finding it too hard to breathe, resurfaced to angrily swipe at her phone. A sudden cough over took her, her lungs rattling with the congestion as she sat up. Tikki flew up to Marinette’s face, concern radiating off the tiny kwami.  
“Marinette? Are you feeling okay?” Marinette was just about to shake her head no when her hatch began to open. Tikki darted under Marinette’s covers as her mother poked her head in.  
“Are you feeling alright, ma cherie? I heard you cough all the way from downstairs,” Sabine Dupain-Cheng sat on the edge of her daughter’s bed, placing a cool hand against the teen’s forehead. Tsking at the warmth, Sabine pushed her lightly back in bed. “You’re staying home today, you have a fever. You can text Alya and ask her to drop off your work after school, if you like, but you're staying in bed.”  
Marinette simply nodded, grateful. “Thanks, maman,” her voice sounded rough, and she had to cough a bit to clear her throat. Her mom bustled out quickly, after which Marinette wished she had asked for tea. Biting her lip, she opened her phone to text her best friend. 

M: //I’m sick, I won’t be at school today. Bring me my classwork?//

Marinette didn’t have to wait long before she got a reply, though she had managed to doze off in the few minutes it took Alya to answer.

A: //Aw girl, you always get sick! I wish I could bring your work, I have to babysit after school today. :( I’ll figure something out, though, don’t you worry.//

Locking her phone, Marinette let herself drift off into sleep.  
It was closer to lunch time when she woke up, and deciding she could go for something to eat, made her way down to the kitchen. Her parents had closed the store early, and curious, she made her way towards the kitchen since she hadn’t seen them in the living room. On the fridge, a yellow post-it note stuck out. Grabbing, she read the quick note about her parents going to an important party to cater and didn't want to wake her. Groaning, she immediately regretted it for the coughing fit it sent her into. Grabbing a simple croissant, she left the kitchen. She had stuffed half the croissant in her mouth when a knocking on the door caught her attention, and when she looked over, was surprised to see her three best friends peering in worriedly. Spotting her, Alya, Nino and Adrien all began to wave wildly at her. Sighing, she peered around before grabbing a hand towel to cover her face and made her way over to let them in.  
As soon as the three were inside the usually busy bakery, Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette in a loose hug.  
“Nice pajamas, girl.” Was all she said, making Marinette look down at her clothing. She had forgotten to change out of her Ladybug sleeping shorts and Chat Noir t-shirt, and she gasped, ignoring her friends’ concern when she began coughing again.  
“Oh- oh no! I’ll be right back!” Marinette was just about to run up the stairs but Alya stopped her.  
“Girl, seriously, chill. We’re just here to check up on you, we know you’re sick. I wouldn’t want to be in regular clothes if I were sick either, would you guys?” Nino shook his head, but Adrien was staring at Marinette, unresponsive, making her blush hotter than she thought possible.  
“Dude, Adrien?” Nino elbowed Adrien in the arm, making the other boy jump.  
“Huh? Oh! No, you don’t have to change! Your clothes that is! You don’t have to change your clothes,” Adrien’s face was tinged pink, and when Nino laughed, his blush deepened.  
“So you see girl, you don’t have to worry about us, unless that worry is whether or not we’re hungry, because the answer is yes. Always yes. Do you mind?” Marinette snapped out of her thoughts about how pretty Adrien’s blush was to stammer out a no, when suddenly a thought popped into her head.  
“I should get a face mask though, I don’t want you guys getting sick, I can't really work around a hand towel.” Alya nodded, having asthma, the Dupain-Chengs were kind enough to keep face masks in the kitchen for when Alya was handling powders when helping the family bake.  
“On it, you get your cute spotted butt in your apron and I’ll get the face mask!” Darting past her, Alya laughed as Marinette groaned her name in embarrassment, but grabbed her apron off the hook anyways. Snatching the mask from her friend with a slight glare when she came back, she fixed it over her face after washing her hands before opening the pastry case. Tying the cords of her apron around her waist, she wrapped them around to the front to tie again, ignoring Alya's jibe that she needed to eat more. Pulling out their orders, she rang it up as a personal order and waved her friends off.  
“Its fine guys, you came all this way when you shouldn’t have, it’s on the house,” her last word caught in her throat, making her cough again before groaning and clutching at her head. She hadn’t release someone was holding onto her until the pounding stopped. Waving off her friends, she shakily made her way to one of the tables before heavily sitting down. Alya stopped next to her, seeming to hesitate before touching her shoulder.  
“Are you, okay, Mari? Like, really okay?” Marinette looked up and nodded, but quickly shook her head no as she got dizzy again, Alya holding her up from falling in the floor. “Mr. Dupain-Cheng!” Marinette winced at the yell, smacking her friend’s hands away from her.  
“They’re not home, they’re making a delivery to an important party. They’ll be catering all night.” Marinette kept her voice soft. Her throat was really beginning to hurt, maybe this was more than just a simple cold… She gasped Alya hulled her up out of her chair, her knees almost buckling until another strong set of hands caught her under her arms. Her face erupted with fire, Nino was within her sight, meaning that Adrien was currently holding her up since she herself seemed to be unable to do such a simple task. She found herself being guided towards the stairs leading to her house, and beyond a simple shaking of her head, she was unable to unlock her words while Adrien’s hands were on her. This meant Adrien as guiding her to her room. A room he had been in plenty of times over the past two years that she’s known him, but never while he was holding her. Marinette’s brain was short circuiting.  
As Alya opened the hatch, Adrien gently pushed past, leaving Marinette to stand leaning against Nino, who gave a worried look to Alya over how warm the smaller girl was. After scaling the ladder, Adrien reached down towards Marinette with both hands, and while Alya and Nino were definitely having doubts about just letting him hoist her through the trapdoor, Marinette stepped up towards him without thinking. As his hands locked into place around her wrists, and hers around his, she couldn’t help but feel as though she had done this before. Of course, she had done this plenty of times, but never with Adrien. Only Chat had ever grabbed her and hoisted her up like this. As she looked up at Adrien, she found his face cast in a slight shadow, his green eyes and blond hair striking an uncomfortable recognition in her heart, but as he pulled her effortlessly into the room, the shadows fell away, as did all thoughts of Chat. Alya and Nino quickly followed up, Alya replacing Adrien to help Marinette get back into her bed.  
“Hey, Nino, get into Mari’s third drawer and get her a fever pack,” At Nino’s inquisitive look over how Alya knew the location of everything in Marinette’s home, Alya shook her head, “This girl is always getting sick and is never prepared, always asking me to bring her supplies. I stocked up her drawer and have kept it stocked for over a year now.” Marinette had flopped back on her bed, embarrassment long passed as Alya lifted her legs into her bed for her, straightening her and tucking her duvet up around her shoulders. She shot up with a spike of panic over where Tikki was, and, the kwami sensing her panic, poked her head out from behind her Chinese umbrella and waving at her.  
“Girl, you are seriously out of it, what are you freaking out over?” Alya was murmuring to herself, so Marinette allowed herself to be pushed back in bed. Around her arm, she could see Adrien looking at all of the pictures she had tacked to her walls. Among the various sketches of clothing were pictures of her friends, though a few had her in them as well. She had replaced her pictures of Adrien a long time ago when he began coming around more frequently for study groups and to hang out with their other friends, so she began hanging up other pictures. Marinette’s favorite picture was one Alya had snapped of her and Adrien laughing in class together, Adrien turned around in his chair telling her his joke, which she had written on a piece of paper and tacked under the bottom of the picture. Currently, she could see that Adrien was silently laughing as he looked at that very picture, and she found herself unable to stop the smile that bloomed on her face. Until Nino stuck the cold fever pack to her forehead that is.  
“Ah! Nino! That’s COLD!” she reached up to remove it, but Alya stopped her, placing a glass of water and some pills she hadn’t noticed her get in her hands instead. Glowering, she took the medicine, gratefully drinking the entire glass of water. She was careful not to spill any down her face, she had made a big enough fool of herself today. Sighing, she collapsed back again once more, exhaustion hitting her in a huge wave. Alya smoothed her hair down away from her forehead, and while Marinette was sure her bangs were sticking up everywhere, she couldn’t find herself to care. The petting was comforting, if she could, she was sure she would be purring. She briefly wondered in Chat Noir could purr, but the thought was gone as she slipped into sleep. Her friends continued to chat around her, quiet to keep from waking her.  
“We’ll leave in a few, guys, I want to make sure she’s okay now.” Nino nodded absently, his attention on Adrien, who was staring intently at Marinette’s walls.  
“Dude, I’m sure if you stare long enough, the wall is going to catch fire,” Adrien jumped, then smiled, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Oh shut it, Nino, I was just looking. Besides, have you ever noticed she doesn’t have any pictures of herself up here? She has one of me and her, a few of us as a group and then some of her and Alya, but the rest are just of us…” sure enough, when Alya and Nino both actually looked at the pictures on the girl’s walls, there were only a handful that featured the dark-haired girl, the rest were of the three of them, and her walls were practically covered. Snapshots of Alya modeling for Marinette, Nino DJ’ing at dances, funny faces Adrien would pull, and more pictures than they could count of them all laughing. Almost every picture had two things in common though; everyone was smiling, and Marinette wasn’t in them.  
Alya swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat as she brushed her fingers against a picture of the first time she had come over to the Dupain-Cheng’s house, Marinette hiding behind a mixing bowl while Alya brandished a spoon like a sword. “We have to change this guys, she’s too good for us, she loves us so much, and yet we never stop to appreciate it.” Alya turned towards her sleeping friend.  
“We can’t do anything right now except run though, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave now.” Alya sighed, pressed a kiss against her best friend’s still warm forehead, and followed both boys through the hatch, turning her light off as she went.


	2. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir makes a little stop to see Marinette because, rumor is on the streets, she's fallen ill, and he must help his princess however he can. Or so he says, but Marinette has a sneaking suspicion he just wants a pastry, and she's not entirely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I didn't expect my story to get so many hits so fast, guys and gals and everything in between! I love you all, and thank you so much for reading! Enjoy chapter two!

It was almost midnight when Marinette heard the first tap against the glass of her hatch that led to her balcony. Turning from her laptop at her desk, she stared at the glass. Unable to see anything, she shrugged it off as a bird dropping something and went back to her homework Nino had dropped off to her after school. She had been disappointed that it hadn’t been Adrien, and seeming to have read her mind, he informed her that the blond had had a photo-shoot that his father decided he needed to be a part of. Nino had then pulled her into a hug, wished her to feel better and left quickly after, leaving Marinette slightly confused but happy none the less. Both boys seemed closer with Alya than with her, though she still considered them to both be best friends of hers. She was happy to see that maybe the feelings were reciprocated a bit.   
She was jerked from her Physics again as another tapping came from her window, louder this time. Standing from her chair, she huffed and made her way to the window. Climbing up the ladder next to her bed, she was careful of her balance as she threw open the window before stepping outside onto her balcony.   
“You shouldn’t be outside, right now, you could catch a cold, purr-incess,” Marinette almost jumped out of her skin, and whipping around, found that Chat Noir was perched just behind her trapdoor, out of sight from when she first climbed out.   
“Chat Noir! You scared me! What are you doing here?” Marinette’s voice had only gotten worse since her friends had visited that morning, she sounded as though she had swallowed a small pile of rocks. Crossing her arms to fight back the sudden chill, she leaned herself against the banister. Chat jumped in front of her, pulling her quickly away from the edge towards her door with a nervous look.   
When she opened her mouth to object, he cut her off with a nervous laugh. “I heard that the princess was sick, so I decided her most trusted knight should be at her side to protect her and tend to her every need,” they had reached the trapdoor in seconds, her balcony wasn’t the largest in Paris, and she found herself being lowered in much the same manor that she had been lifted up by Adrien that same morning. Blinking, she realized she had zoned out, because he was still talking. About what, she had no idea, but he had a far off dreamy look that suggested he was still going on about being her knight.   
“-and when you’re better, you’ll reward me, as all princesses do!” Marinette was sitting on her bed, watching Chat try to shut her trap door, not understanding why the warped wood would not fit in its casing. Sighing, she stood back up, wobbling on the spring mattress, before gently pushing him to the side. Unlike him, she had to climb the ladder half way up to reach the window, and flinched when she felt his hands at her back to steady her.   
“If you’re expecting a kiss, ally cat, I suggest you go find another princess in need of saving,” Marinette grunted a bit as she pulled her window to the left and down, satisfied as it thudded in place. Suddenly, she was being scooped up in the air, and if she had had a voice to scream with, she was sure her parent’s would be bursting in on her beating Chat Noir senseless. Instead, only a wheeze came out as Chat sat her back down on the bed.   
“No, not a kiss, unless you abs-paw-utely wanted to purr-incess,” he winked at her as he stood from her bed, careful of not stepping on her blankets any more than he already had. “What I ask for is as simple as the night and day. A simple paris-brest is all I ask for!” Chat’s lower lip stuck out a bit, a mock pouty face that had Marinette rolling her eyes.  
“If you were hungry that’s all you had to say,” she swung her legs over the side of her bed before Chat could stop her. Pulling up her hatch, she waved Chat away from her. “Maman!” her voice cracked, but she waited to see if her mother had heard her or not. She heard shuffling before her mother rounded the corner. “Can you get me a paris-brest and a cup of tea please? I’m hungry and I think I would like something sweet. Thanks, maman,” Her mother disappeared around the corner and Marinette quietly shut the door before twirling on Chat, her eyes darting around the room.   
“Okay, Chat, under the chaise you go! Quick! Maman will want to come up here and we don’t need her knowing I have a boy in my room. Superhero or not, she’ll kill both of us.” As Chat slid himself under the chaise, she grabbed her blanket from off her bed and threw it over the lounging chair, making sure it hit the floor to hide Chat. Just as she was sitting down at the foot of the chair, her mother and father both poked their heads up.   
“Oh, ma cherie, why did you move your stuff down?” her mother climbed into her room, a worried look on her face.   
“Um, there was too much air coming in through the trapdoor, it feels a bit chilly so I thought I would just sleep down here,” Marinette cursed Chat silently, now she would have to sleep on the chaise to avoid suspicion.   
“I told you that window needs fixing, Tom! That’s probably what made you sick,” Sabine pressed her hand against Marinette’s forehead, then pressed a kiss where her hand had been. Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead next before setting her tray of tea and goodies down on her little side table. There was more than just a paris-brest, and for a second she wondered if her parents knew that there was more than just her in here.   
“We’re going to head to bed now, cherie, your mother and I have had a big day and have an early start tomorrow. Mayor Bourgeois’ daughter is holding a party tomorrow and we’ll be catering. Again.” Her father’s shoulders slumped a bit, and Marinette giggled a bit.  
“Well, papa, I’m sorry to say, but you should have started sleeping weeks ago if you’re going to be dealing with Chloe, she’s impossible,” Tom smiled down at his giggling daughter before pressing another kiss to her forehead.   
“Goodnight, maman, papa,” her parents bade her goodnight as well before disappearing under the hatch. She felt Chat begin to wiggle out from under the chaise, but she pressed her foot against his leg, pushing it back under just as Sabine poked her head back up.  
“Do you have cold medicine for tomorrow? We’ll be gone for most of the day, so if you need anything you’ll have to call us,” worry wrinkled her forehead, and Marinette smiled.   
“Alya keeps my drawer stocked, don’t worry, maman, I’ll be okay. If I need anything, I’ll call her, I don’t want to pull you away from work. Chloe will be a handful, and besides, we need the money. I’ll be just fine.” Her mother nodded once, worrying her lip, before dropping down the hatch one final time. This time, Chat stayed under the chaise until Marinette yanked back the blanket and poked her head under.   
“It’s safe to come out now Chat, your dessert is here,” Marinette straightened herself, tipping over onto the chair as blood rushed through her head. Chat was standing in front of her talking, but she couldn’t hear him over the rushing in her ears. Waving her hand, she pushed him away and scooted herself up to the head of the chaise. Chat disappeared from in front of her and reappeared a few moments later with her pillows stacked in his arms. The rushing in her head had stopped, and she smiled gratefully at him as he helped her sit up and stack the pillows behind her. He smirked a bit at the curved cat pillow, and she looked away from him.   
“I had that pillow long before you were around, Chat, don’t get a big head,” she flopped back again and dragged her duvet up to her chin before making a grabbing motion with both hands. “Tea, please.” Chat stood next to her, staring at her with his mouth parted slightly. After a couple of seconds, she let her hands drop, her eyebrows drawing together. “Some knight you are, Chat, what’s wrong with you? Your kitty senses tingling?” Chat jumped at her voice, his face flushing dark red. She didn’t know that his behavior was a reaction to her cute behavior, he could never tell her that, but he what he could do was get himself together and give her her tea before it got cold. Yeah, get the tea. Chat found himself handing her the cup, her happy sigh brushing against his leather clad hands. He couldn’t feel it so much as see it as the steam curled around his hands, but he found himself blushing once more. Shaking his head, he snatched the plate of sweets and plopped himself down next to her against the cat pillow.   
Biting into the paris-brest, he let out a content sigh. A chat could get used to this. “Purr-incess, I must say, these are absolutely purr-fect! The cat’s meow! The cat’s pajamas!” Marinette actually let out a tiny laugh before knocking his hand back towards his face, stuffing the pastry back in his mouth.   
“One more cat joke and you’re out for the night, kitty,” was all she said as she sipped from her cup. Chat pouted at her a bit, but continued to eat his pastry.   
“Your paw-rents really make amazing pastries, princess, I always love their food,” Chat seemed to be talking more to himself than to her, but she was surprised.   
“You’ve eaten here before?” Chat looked at her in surprise, his mouth forming a tiny ‘o’ before he began to stammer.   
“W-well you see, um, I’ve heard such amazing things about your bakery, I-I had to try it. I may or may not have swung by a few time in my civilian form…” his voice trailed off, his leather cat ears drooping down to lay flat against his head as he avoided her eyes.   
“You’ve been here before as a civilian?! What were you thinking, what if I had recognized you? Your secret identity is important Chat Noir,” Chat looked slightly ashamed, though he had set his jaw in a stubborn way that she knew meant he was about to argue back.   
“I know that, you sound like Ladybug,” Marinette’s heart nearly stopped, she swallowed her tea a bit hard, but thankfully she didn’t start coughing, “But I am careful, I know how important my secret identity is. Hawkmoth, he could come after my friends, my family, everyone I know and care about! Even the most tucked away secrets would be open to him! But I’m a person too, I’m allowed to have friends and go to bakeries and go on dates if I want!” Marinette couldn’t identify the feeling she had when her partner mentioned dating, and Chat had twisted himself to face Marinette, fire in his eyes. She could tell he had been holding this in for a while and suddenly felt guilty for all the times that she had told him as Ladybug to not involve himself in civilian activities. All the energy seemed to rush out of him, and he opened his mouth appearing to be about to apologize. Marinette cut him off, but her breath caught in her throat, setting off a coughing fit. Sitting up, she continued to cough. Chat sat up with her, perching on his knees with his hands hovering by her, unsure of whether or not he should try to help. The coughing continued and she began to panic, unable to get a deep enough breath until she gagged, hard, and vomited promptly across Chat’s lap.   
Still coughing and gagging over his lap, she began crying, first from embarrassment then from the overwhelming feeling of appreciation as Chat rubbed her back. Granted, his hands were shaking and he was holding a hand over his mouth, but he had just been thrown up on and hadn’t jumped away from her. When she stopped heaving, she sobbed out an apology, but he only waved her off.  
“Don’t worry about it, Princess,” Chat looked a little pale, but he forced a wide smile at her. He was still rubbing her back, unsure what to do. He looked down at the mess in his lap and let out a shaky breath. “Another friend of mine had food poisoning once from a taco vendor, not pretty. I pretty much got over my sensitive stomach that night.” Marinette let out a weak laugh, she knew exactly which vendor he was talking about. Nino had also had food poisoning, he had insisted on eating a taco from the sketchy street vendor that got shut down the very next day. A good portion of their class had been out sick, Mexican food wasn’t popular in Paris and everyone had wanted to try it out. It didn’t surprise her to hear that his friend had suffered the same fate. Nino refused to get anything from a vendor anymore, making Marinette’s family bakery a popular lunch time favorite for the friends.   
Marinette tried to stand up but couldn’t find the strength to scoot to the edge of the bed. “Chat, I hate to make you stand up, but there are some towels in my bathroom over there behind the dress form. They’re under the sink in the cabinet,” she felt a burning in her throat, “bring the trash can, too.” As Chat stood up, he politely ignored the mess sliding off his leather suit onto the floor. Marinette closed her eyes, swallowing rapidly to try to control her nausea. She jumped when she felt a cold wet cloth being pressed to her face. Chat had his mouth drawn in a tight line, his mask pinching between where his eyebrows were.   
“Marinette, I’m really sorry,” Marinette opened her mouth to stop him but this time he held up his hand, stopping her, “I should never have yelled at you, I let my frustration get the better of me. I shouldn’t have, but I did, and while you’re sick… I’m just really sorry, Mari.” His voice caught a bit at the end, his eyes focusing on his task of making sure her face was clean and avoiding her gaze. Marinette smiled a bit at the nickname usually used by her friends and family.   
“Chat, its fine. Really. I understand, you deserve to have a normal life, I shouldn’t have implied otherwise,” Marinette trailed off as he moved to pull her blanket off the chaise, wordlessly pointing at the armoire where another blanket was stored when he asked. It was only after she had been taken care of that he cleaned his own suit. She continued to watch him silently, homework far from her mind as exhaustion began fogging her thoughts.   
“Chat, can I ask a question?” Chat paused in his scrubbing, looking at her expectantly. “Why are you helping me? I mean really, why? There are other sick girls in Paris, why not drop through their trapdoor and help them?” Marinette could tell he was searching for an answer to give her, and while he was thinking, he dropped to a knee next to her.   
Finally, when he answered, he brushed her bangs away from her forehead before whispering: “Because there is only one princess.” With that, he stood quickly and was out her side window before she could call out a goodnight. The window clicked shut quietly behind him, and after a few moments, Marinette pulled the new blanket up under her chin. Laying back in bed, she positioned the trash can before rolling on her side. A smell of something warm and comforting wrapped around her and she immediately recognized it as her partner’s scent on the pillow he had been laying against. Deciding it was no harm done if no one knew, she curled around the pillow, inhaling through her slightly stuffed nose before drifting off to sleep. Little did she know, however, that someone did know that she was curled up to Chat Noir’s scent, and once she had drifted off to sleep, said person allowed his staff to tilt him away from her window to the next roof, where he slipped into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the end to another chapter. Nothing feels better than when you finish editing, last minute changes, and endless proof reading. The sense of accomplishment is amazing, and clicking that post button is just as sweet. Thank you, once again mon chatons for tuning in to another chapter of Good Intentions, I hope you guys are having a wonderful summer/winter wherever you are in the world! Until the next time- au revoir mes amis!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to save my story for updates and leave a rate, please! Until the next time- au revoir mes amis!


End file.
